If Only
by gummyworms08
Summary: She’s his friend. The one he likes to tease and bully. The one he loves. He’s her friend. The one who she hates yet loves the most. They love each other but not saying it to one another until something happened. NxR
1. Chapter 1: First Blog Entry

**Chapter I: First Blog Entry**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories.

**Summary:** She's his friend. The one he likes to tease and bully. The one he loves.

He's her friend. The one who she hates yet loves the most. They love each other but not saying it to one another.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Oi Polka!!! He shouted at me with his poker face. You pervert!!! Stop saying those things to me! Hmmmph!! I said and stomped my feet leaving him.

I went to the playground since no one was there. It was peaceful. The birds chirping, warm air and rustling leaves. I brought my laptop. I opened my email but there was nothing much to see.

I sat there on the swing, thinking of him as I stare to the clouds up above. I closed my eyes and let the time pass.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Oi Polka!!! I shouted at her. You pervert!!! Stop saying those things to me! Hmmmph!! She said and stomped her feet and left me alone in my room. She is already angry again. It seems that this is already like our routine.

They say when you tease someone, you like that person. You want to get her attention. I guess it's true. I like to tease her beautiful face to get her attention. I get angry when she's with another boy even if it's my best friend, Ruka. I think I'm already so selfish. I talked to myself.

I better make my own blog since I have nothing to do. I said to myself.

I switched on my computer and opened an internet explorer and made a blog.

Hnnn... I wonder what I'm going to write here. I said then I started to think deeply. After 30 sec. I typed:

This is the first time I made a blog. Well, I hope all of you will like it. this poem is for the one i truly love.

Is It Only a Crush?

You smiled at me one time

When I first met you.

I felt something strange

I know, I've got a crush on you

You went your way, I just didn't know

I sighed to have you out of my sight

And spent a long sleepless night.

Since then you're always on my mind.

I saved it and looked at the screen with my calm crimson eyes. Rereading the words and letting it all drown in my eyes.

I shut my computer and lied on my bed thinking of her. I like to tell my feelings but I'm afraid she won't accept it. I'm just too shy and I don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Diary

**Chapter II: Dear Diary**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories.

* * *

I typed in Natsume on Google to see if he has a blog.

The search appeared so fast so I clicked one of them and waited for it to load. The background was color red with red drops of rain or is it blood? I scrolled down to see his first entry and it says:

This is the first time I made a blog. Well, I hope all of you will like it. This poem is for the one I truly love.

Is It Only a Crush?

You smiled at me one time

When I first met you.

I felt something strange

I know, I've got a crush on you

You went your way, I just didn't know

I sighed to have you out of my sight

And spent a long sleepless night.

Since then you're always on my mind.

I read it seriously, letting the words sink into my mind. It kind of hurt me. I feel jealous with the girl he's referring to. I then shut down my laptop and went home.

**At Home:**

This is where I feel safe and secured with my loving family. I murmured to myself. I then stared at our family picture and I smiled. I was just 5 years old that time. My parents are abroad so that they pay for my tuition bills.

I went inside my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat there for about 5 mins. and started to open my diary. I haven't placed anything on it. I said in my head. So i decided to write something.

**May 19**

It is still summer. I stayed at Natsume's house and we fought again. I think it's already our routine. I felt jealous when I saw the poem he made in his blog which he made for the one he truly love.

Well, I also thought of making a poem for him.

If I could only say I Love You

I should have told you many times.

But I don't want to let you know

Because I know you won't mind.

I told myself to forget you

'Coz I know I must

But each time I try to

It only made my love you even more.

I want you to know I really do. I love you! I murmured as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Short Journey

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories.

It's been a long time. Natsume had many posted poems in his blog while Mikan on the other hand wrote many diary entries. They're already working but they're still friends. Mikan was in America with her parents while Natsume was still in Japan. He is the president of one company. She is a nurse there.

**Los Angeles, California:**

Tomorrow's a big day!!! She shouted happily.

Mom! I already packed my things. I am really excited to see my friends especially Natsume – kun!

Her mom did not answer but just gave a wide smile.

She prepared her passport and slept early for her flight tomorrow.

**Morning, 6 : 00 a.m.**

she woke up and took a bath then wore her favourite dress. It is because that dress was the one Natsume gave to her in her 18th birthday which he picked out for himself. She stared at her mirror staring at herself. Her dress was color light brown with ruffles below that matched her long curly hair that is let down on her back. She was beautiful.

She went to the airport and waved to her parents before she went to the airplane. She slept inside the airplane. After few hours, she was already in Japan. She waved a taxi cab and placed her things at the back of the car. She said the location on where she would go to the taxi man.

She put out her diary from her bag and wrote:

This is it! I'm going to see Natsume already! This time, I won't hide my feelings anymore but I will immediately confess to him. I hope that he feels the way I do. I feel nervous yet very excited! Diary, please pray for me!

She closed her diary and placed it inside her bag.

~To be Continued~


End file.
